Coming Right Up
by writerdaemon
Summary: Cronus is out and about in town and stops at a restaurant for a quick meal, not expecting to find someone he knows there! Cronkri drabble, most likely never going to have smut. Rated "T" for swearing and slightly adult situations :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to the story. Basically this is just a quick drabble I decided to write, but I might add more chapters. Okay, probably. Just to see where I can take this. Who knows. *shrugs***_

_**Well, here's the story! :3 Disclaimer: I do not own these delightful characters or Homestuck in general. I am not Satan- I mean Hussie.**_

Cronus Ampora exhaled in the winter air, admiring the way he could see his breath. He always had thought that was cool. He was wandering around Main Street, window shopping and admiring the Christmas decorations purely for entertainment - his little brother was off on a school trip with his class so he had a few weeks to himself. However, the apartment seemed so empty without his 16 year-old brother whining about something or other or going off about some kid named Captor or Harry Potter, so Cronus was getting out for a change.

Just when Cronus was starting to get adjusted to the cold, his stomach growled. Which meant he had to go inside. To eat. _Fuck,_ he thought. _And I vwas hawvin so much fun._ But, alas, he was hungry, as he hadn't had lunch and it was now nearing 7:00 pm. So he ducked into the nearest good looking restaurant and sighed at the rush of warmth from the heated indoors. He was soon showed to a table and as he was just about ready to order, a voice piped up.

"Hello, I'm Kankri and I'll be your serv... Cronus?" He looked up from his menu to see the familiar yet shocked face of Kankri, one of his many acquaintances that he happened to find quite attractive. He smiled broadly and rested his arm on the table.

"Vwell if it isn't Kanny. Hey, vwhat's happenin'?" He gave Cronus a look of astonishment.

"Y-You mean you had no prior knowledge that I worked here? You just happened across here?" Cronus was a bit flabbergasted. He thought he had come there to see him? He didn't even know the name of the restaurant.

"Uh, yeah, actually. I got kinda hungry from vwindovw shoppin', you knovw?" He shrugged. Kankri's neck flushed pink and he cleared his throat.

"Well, anyhow, I am 'on the job', so they say, so is there anything I can get you?" Cronus chuckled and ordered a hot cup of coffee to drink first and needed more time to think about what he wanted. Kankri nodded, scribbled it down on his notepad, and scampered off. Cronus even saw the quick glance over his shoulder that Kankri had given him.

_**Welp, there it goes. All done. **_

_**I basically just got this idea for Kankri working as a waiter at a restaurant and Cronus seeing him there. I have more ideas for this, too. It's not just going to be pure smut, like several of my published and unpublished writings. Well, au revoir!**_

_**~Willow has ollied out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well howdy, sugarcubes. If you're still reading this, thank you much! I'm sorry this is so bad, I just felt the need to write something and this is what happened.**_

Kankri Vantas had had one doozy of a day. First his alarm clock hadn't gone off this morning, putting him off schedule. Then his car hadn't started due to the cold, so he had to call his friend Porrim to ask for a ride to work. She had agreed, yes, but as soon as he got to work he realised that he had forgotten the apron from his uniform and he had to borrow a co-worker's. And now, sitting in front of him, was Cronus Ampora. Well darn it all.

Standing in the bathroom, Kankri tried to get a hold of himself. There was no reason for his panicking - it wasn't as if he actually held any romantic intentions toward Cronus or anything of the sort. So why was he so flustered? He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling his face finally cool down. All he had to do was finish waiting his table and then Cronus would be gone and Kankri would only see him when Porrim held large get-togethers, which was perfectly fine with him.

Kankri gathered his courage and was about to step out the door when suddenly Cronus himself walked right in, causing the shorter one to run straight into his chest.

"Vwell hey there chief," he chuckled. Kankri could feel his face flushing once more and he mumbled "Hello, Cronus" as he stepped back a bit.

"If you don't mind I'd like very much to get past you, Cronus. I still need to work." Cronus nodded and stepped out of the way, letting Kankri escape through the door.

* * *

"Would you like a refill?" Kankri asked. Cronus lifted his head, noticing that he had come around again. He smiled and replied "Navw, chief, but I'd love a check please." Kankri nodded and left, returning with the small receipt and leaving Cronus once again. He was pulling a couple of dollars out of his pocket to pay for the multiple cups of coffee when he realised that he probably wouldn't see Kankri again for quite some time. Instead of crumpling the receipt like he usually did, he flipped it over and scribbled some numbers on the back along with his name. When Kankri came back and took the payment, Cronus handed him the receipt before standing up to leave.

"Call me sometime, doll," he said with a wink and a small wave of his hand, causing Kankri to blush yet again.

_**Apologies about the length. Much sad, very apology, so sorry TAT I may or may not do another chapter, just warning you.**_

_**~Willow has ollied out**_


End file.
